New techiniques have demonstrated the presence of circulating tumor cells in women with breast cancer. It is not known, however if these circulating cells have the seme genetic or protein alterations that infiltrating tumor cells in the primary tumor as well as in cells contained within lymphatic and vascular spaces as well as cells in differrent metastatic sites. We will utilize the microdissection technique and will investigate if there are any LOH differerences. We will also performed immunohistochemistry studies.